Bucky and Darcy Have Kids
by Rose Unspindle
Summary: I like kids and names and listing things, so this is me indulging that.


Bucky and Darcy Have Kids

Bucky had given up on normality. He was a trained killer, a monster and part of him believed that maybe he didn't deserve to be happy. Then he met Darcy, at the lowest point in his long life. She and Steve worked together to slowly, oh so slowly, pull Bucky Barnes from the shell of the Winter Soldier. He would never be the same old Bucky, but as Darcy pointed out, even if he hadn't been the Winter Soldier, he would still have been a soldier, and he still wouldn't have been the same old Bucky who left Brooklyn.

After a few months he was dating Darcy and couldn't be happier, until he went and married Darcy, they hadn't even been together a year but the 1930's sensibilities he still had, or was beginning to have again, had him proposing. Darcy accepted, much to everyone's shock. She'd been so modern, but as Bucky knew, Darcy was a go with the flow girl, but she was also extremely loyal, and given his hectic lifestyle, they had already had fights and bad days, make up times and good days and she didn't see anything popping up that would make them split apart.

Bucky thought their wedding day would always be the best day of his life. He was wrong, when around eleven months later, ha, not a shotgun wedding thanks, Darcy gave birth to Emmalise Cornelia Barnes, named for Darcy's grandmothers, Bucky thought his heart would explode in happiness.

He really was a sap, he thought, watching his daughter sleep in the crook of his arm. He'd never really thought to be a Dad. When he was younger, before the war, he wanted to do things like dancing and well, _dancing, _and fatherhood had been a very distant thing. Then came the war and being a prisoner and realizing that he might very well die, before going home, then after Steve rescued him, he'd been darker than before, torture changed a man, learning to be a sniper, cool and calculating, changed a man and he'd felt so very divorced from the old Bucky Barnes who might have one day been a father, but now surely, even if he survived, never would be.

Now he was Darcy and he has Emmalise, his soul is both darker and brighter than he ever thought possible and maybe, just maybe, his life really would have a least this slice of normal.

A year and a half later came little James Steven Barnes and his twin Natalia Jane Barnes.

After the twins Darcy says enough, at least for now and the two happily set about raising their three children.

It's not until the kids are teens that Bucky realizes that he isn't ageing. He'd gone to get Natalia, she been throwing up, from school and they didn't believe that the thirteen year old was his daughter. Later that evening when Darcy gets home from being Pepper's very awesome PA that he looks at his wife and see's the very faintest hints of lines. Darcy's been young, only twenty-two when they'd married so she really wasn't that old, but he, even if you don't count his chronological age he should be in at least his mid to late thirties and he still looks to be in his twenties.

He almost panics, but reason sees him through. He goes to Thor, after talking to Darcy and Thor happily solves the problem with a 'potion' crafted by the healers of his world that will extend Darcy's life. She happily takes it and he's a little surprised at the potions effectiveness when Darcy actually looks a tad younger, those oh so faint signs of age brushed away in days.

Naturally thins requires some celebrating and nine months later Phillip Anthony Barnes makes his appearance, much to the teenaged horror of their other three children.

Darcy decides rather quickly that she doesn't want him growing up practically and only child and she and Bucky set about right after they get the go ahead on sex to making and brother or sister for Phillip. Another boy this time, Carter Thor Barnes is almost exactly 10 months apart from Phillip and even as babies Bucky can see the mischievous glint to their baby blue eyes.

They have more children through the decades, one memorable bath gave them triplets, Darcy's tried to kill him during that appointment, and they loved them all.

The kids, especially those born after Darcy took the potion are remarkable long lived and healthy. He cries like a baby when Emmalise wants him to walk her down the aisle, marrying Steve's second oldest boy.

There are grandchildren and great grand children and great great grandchildren.

He and Darcy are well over three hundred when they eventually decide to move to Asgard. Jane and Thor have been offering for nearly two centuries and they finally take them up on it. They are each offered the golden apple and after some hesitance, accept.


End file.
